


The First Star I See Tonight

by anglmukhii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, first date fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglmukhii/pseuds/anglmukhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius was one of the brightest stars in the night sky as well as one of the first to appear, but Kenma had stopped calling the star by its actual name. Every night, this star outshone the others, just like Shouyou did every day on the court. To him, Shouyou was the personification of Sirius, so he had renamed the star after him. Shouyou, the brightest of stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Star I See Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Darien! ♡♡♡

Kenma was trying so hard not to feel self-conscious. But it was hard, considering that the captains had come up with the marvelous idea of having the last two days of summer training camp at the beach. The coaches, much to Kenma’s dismay, agreed.

He wouldn’t have cared much, except that the day was unusually hot even for the summer and everyone was running around in just their shorts and no shirt. But it was hard to focus on the match because he _could_ feel eyes ogling at him and because they happened to be playing against Karasuno during this rotation. He tried to keep his cool as he tossed the ball, but the fact that Shouyou was shirtless on the other side of the net didn’t help things.

Yes, it was now embarrassingly clear to him just how attracted to Shouyou he was. He always knew this but he brushed it off at the beginning, telling himself that Shouyou was just a cute boy. Now that was just laughable. First thought when he woke up, Shouyou. Last thought before he went to bed, Shouyou. When he was occupying his thoughts with video games and volleyball, Shouyou.

When did he become such a lovesick teenager? He, the kid who couldn’t make friends on his own and never cared much for interpersonal relationships, had a crush. It was probably more than a crush at this point. Again, embarrassing.

Even though it was apparent that Kenma was off his game, Nekoma still won the match. And the penalty was running up and down the beach in this sweltering heat. Kuroo and Bokuto came up with this idea because they were sadists and enjoyed watching the people they beat suffer. That or they wanted to watch sweaty, half naked guys running up and down the beach. Kenma was certain that it was the last one.

But he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t at least a little bit grateful to them. Because as he took a swig from his water bottle, he found himself running his gaze up and down Shouyou’s shirtless form. Even though he was only a first year, he was decently well-developed. His muscles weren’t as noticeable as everyone else’s, but they were clearly there.

“Shrimpy does look quite nice without a shirt, doesn’t he?” Kenma nearly choked on his water as Kuroo’s voice and hand on his shoulder ripped his eyes and thoughts off of the nice view in front of him. If he was blushing, he was definitely not going to admit it to Kuroo of all people.

“…don’t do that, Kuro,” he mumbled, half-annoyed and half-embarrassed.

Kuroo only grinned that stupid grin of his, “You’ve been pining after that kid since the day we played our first match against them. It’s a little painful to watch, to be honest.”

“I’m not pining after him,” he turned away so that his best friend couldn’t see the blush intensifying on his face. But when had that ever stopped Kuroo from teasing?

“You so are and everyone is painfully aware of it,” Kuroo pushed the matter. How typical of him.

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am _not_!”

“Are too!” he practically sang out. “You should ask him out.”

This time, Kenma really did choke on his water. Tears formed in his eyes as he coughed and Kuroo had to pat his back a few times before he could actually breathe again. He spun around and glared daggers at his best friend.

“That’s not funny, not even a little bit,” the setter said, making sure to let the annoyance seep into his tone.

“I’m not trying to be funny. You’ve been staring at him this entire time. Every chance you get, you’re staring at him. And you have this really excited look on your face each time. Who knows when you’ll see him again? Ask him out before the summer is over,” the captain answered, completely unfazed.

Kenma had been so busy arguing with Kuroo that he didn’t even notice that Karasuno had finished the penalty. And as a result, he definitely didn’t notice that Shouyou was running right towards him. But Kuroo definitely did.

All it would take was a push. Literally.

“Hey Kenma?” Kuroo finally said, interrupting the rambling Kenma had begun to uncharacteristically spew.

“What?” his irritation even more obvious now.

“Think fast,” he grinned, not giving Kenma time to react before lightly pushing him backwards, causing his to collide with Shouyou.

If he could die of utter humiliation right now, he prayed that some invisible hand would strike him dead right at that moment. What’s more? Crashing into the boy he’d been crushing on all summer had instantly knocked all of the air out of his lungs. Kuroo was a dead man.  

“I’ll let you two talk,” Kuroo sprinted off faster than Kenma could catch and throttle him. Yes, he was going to smother him with a pillow tonight. That much Kenma was certain of.

But more than that idiot, Kenma was presented with a new problem. What in the world was he supposed to say? Again, Kenma was almost inept when it came to social and romantic situations. He didn’t exactly understand the art of asking someone out. It came so easily to everyone else it seemed. And what would happen if Shouyou turned him down? That would just make things completely awkward between the two. His brain was screaming at him to run the hell away, but his feet remained firmly planted in place. He hated everything.

“Hey Kenma!” Shouyou chirped, unsurprisingly unaware of the discomfort of the other.

“H—Hey, Shouyou,” Kenma stuttered out, shyly turning his gaze to the ground. This was already not going well.

Nothing else was said for the next few moments. Kenma didn’t believe in awkward silences up until that moment. Should he just go for it? But what if Shouyou said no? Then what?

“I was…wondering,” he whispered, his voice not even audible to anyone but him. But he was so anxious that he hardly noticed.

“Huh? What was that?” Shouyou said, leaning closer to be able to hear him better.

Could the earth just swallow him whole already?

He took in a deep breath, deciding that prolonging the torture would only make things worse for his anxiety nor would it help if he threw up all over the person he was trying to ask out.

“Kenma?” Shouyou’s tone had taken on one of worry. Crap, was it so obvious that he was nervous that even Shouyou could see it?

“Would…would you…like to…hang out on the beach tonight, just the two of us?” he said in one breath. And he wanted to kick himself as soon as the words left his mouth. What the hell was that?

The next few seconds were the worst of his life, he was sure. Shouyou was going to turn him down, he just knew it. For once, Shouyou’s face was completely unreadable.

“Like a date?” he finally asked. Was it just him or did Kenma really just hear a hint of hopefulness in his tone?

“If you want to call it that, then sure,” his voice remained quiet, his face beginning to turn red.

And to Kenma’s pleasant surprise, Shouyou grinned excitedly.

“Yeah! I would love to! When?”

Kenma blinked, not answering for a moment as he let it sink in. Shouyou said yes, as in yes, he would go on a date with him. Not even in his most pleasant dreams had he imagine this. He really hadn’t.

“Tonight, that is if it’s okay,” he trailed off at the end. He was still kicking himself. Why was he still so anxious?

Oh right, because the first date was usually make or break. Lovely. Yeah, he would be murdering Kuroo if this went over poorly.

“Sounds awesome, I’ll definitely be here!” the enthusiasm wasn’t even attempted to be hidden. If Kenma still wasn’t in a state of shock, he’d be touched.

“Hey! Quit flirting and get over here! The next matches are about to start!” Kenma was too dazed to tell who the voice belonged to. Did anything really matter when Shouyou had excitedly agreed to go out with him? No, he couldn’t think of a single thing.

“I’ll see you tonight then!” Shouyou snapped him out of his daze and started running back to his team. Kenma could only stare after him, staying firmly in place for just a few moments longer…

❀ ❀ ❀

Despite the fact that Shouyou hadn’t turned him down, Kenma had been tense all day in anticipation. He’d never been on a date before, so he wasn’t quite sure how it worked. He’d seen how it was in movies, but that was about the extent of his knowledge in that department.

And Kuroo did make up for his actions earlier by suggesting that he buy some flowers. And of course, even when buying flowers, he got the arrangement that reminded him the most of Shouyou. Tiger lilies and orange roses, the arrangement reminded him of the boy’s hair. He hoped that he would like him.

As he walked along the now deserted beach, he found himself looking up at the night sky. The sun had only just set, so there was a little in the horizon. But still, the first stars of the night had already appeared.

Sirius was one of the brightest stars in the night sky as well as one of the first to appear, but Kenma had stopped calling the star by its actual name. Every night, this star outshone the others, just like Shouyou did every day on the court. To him, Shouyou was the personification of Sirius, so he had renamed the star after him. Shouyou, the brightest of stars.

It had also been the first star Kenma would always spot. Venus may have been the brightest and first to appear, but it wasn’t really a star. Therefore, not worthy enough of Shouyou. At least, Kenma didn’t think so.

Was it cheesy? Yes. Did he care? No, he didn’t. Was he going to tell Shouyou that? Maybe he’d hold off.

“KENMA!” Kenma turned his eyes from the heavens to the cheerful boy running across the beach. He was holding a picnic basket from the looks of it. He found himself frowning, should he have brought some food as well.

He just waved awkwardly as Shouyou ran up to him. He held the flowers behind his back, wondering when it was the right time to give them to him. It was a stupid thing to wonder, he thought, but he really didn’t know how to go about this.

But Shouyou wasted no time in presenting the basket to him. “I remember you telling me once that you liked apple pie, so I thought that maybe we could have some!”

Kenma gave Shouyou a small smile, appreciative of the thought. Shyly, he held up the flowers in front of his date, looking everywhere but his eyes.

Shouyou stared at the flowers, a shade of pink dusting over his cheeks.

“They reminded me of you,” Kenma said softly, watching as Shouyou took the flowers from his hand. He held them close to his nose, taking in the lovely scent of the roses.

Then, he reached out to take Kenma’s hand. “This is awesome, thanks Kenma.”

The bright smile on his face almost instantly soothed Kenma’s tense nerves. So far so good, he just needed to relax for the rest of the date. Better said than done.

Kenma brought a beach blanket, given to him by Kuroo, because evidently Kuroo had gotten the hunch that it might be needed at some point. Sitting on it, the boys sat and ate in silence, neither knowing exactly what to say. And every so often, Kenma would steal glances at Shouyou, who looked extremely cute while he ate.

Little did Kenma know, he wasn’t the only one stealing glances. Shouyou couldn’t help but look at Kenma every few seconds. It was like everything he had wanted out of the summer was coming true. But he had never thought for a second, as optimistic as he was, that Kenma would actually ask him out. But here he was, with the person he had been crushing on since he’d first laid eyes on him.

With the pie half done, but both too full to eat anymore. Looking around the beach, Shouyou felt his breath abandoning him at the sight before him. The beach was beautiful during the day; he had clearly seen that. But at night, with the full moon high and the stars at their brightest, nothing could compare. The moonlight shone down on the water, hitting the dark water right in the center. The accompanied sound of the waves crashing into the shore created a gentle lull that seemed to set the mood for this date. Shouyou wasn’t really one to pay attention to things like this, but in this very moment, it was impossible not to. The universe seemed to be telling him something.

“Hey Kenma?” Shouyou reached over and rubbed the back of his date’s hand with the pad of his thumb.

“Hm?” Kenma responded and two’s eyes met for just a brief moment. There was something in each of their eyes that the other could not read. But it was beautiful. Shyly, Kenma averted his gaze but Shouyou kept looking. Kenma was beautiful, Shouyou had always thought. But with the added blush, he felt his heartbeat race. Was a crush supposed to feel like this?

Half of him really wished he could tell what Kenma was thinking. But the other half loved the mystery that was Kozume Kenma. Sure most of what occupied Shouyou’s brain was volleyball, but when it came to Kenma, he found himself becoming a complete sap.

To him, Kenma was like the ocean at night. Deep, dark, mysterious, but beautifully exciting at the same time.

“Come on,” he tugged at his jacket. The look of confusion was clear on Kenma’s face even in the dark, but he took Shouyou’s hand nevertheless.

Shouyou began running, his hand firmly grasping the older boy’s. Kenma could see them approaching a huge rock, situated between the sand and water.

Kenma wasn’t much of a climber, but still he climbed the rock with Shouyou, who suddenly seemed more excited than usual. He didn’t know why, considering the fact that nothing had really happened yet.

But as he got to the top of the rock, his breath got stuck in his throat as his eyes widened. The rock couldn’t be more than 10 feet off the ground, but the view of the night sky was just spectacular. The things a little change in height could do. The two of them lay back and took in the view in front of them, not saying much of anything.

He’d never seen so many stars in the sky like this. And he was grateful that he was sharing it with the one person that mattered right now.

“This is…” Kenma couldn’t conjure up the right words for this.

“Beautiful right?” Shouyou offered, still looking up at the sky with childlike amazement and fascination.

“Yeah…beautiful…” Kenma muttered, but he wasn’t looking at the sky. He was looking right at Shouyou. The boy had a happy, innocent look that could melt even the iciest of hearts and for what seemed like the hundredth time, he blushed. He looked at Shouyou curiously, wondering just how this boy had gotten him to this point. They couldn’t be more opposite but it was this boy who made his heart do things that he never thought it could do. He’d be lying if he said that he hated it in any case.

Another few seconds elapsed in silence, so Kenma decided to speak up for the first time.

“See that star up there?” he asked, pointing right in the direction of Sirius or as he liked to call it, Shouyou.

Shouyou had to squint a little bit before his eyes lined up with what Kenma was pointing at.

“Woah, that’s probably one of the brightest ones up there!” he whispered in awe. How strange it was to hear him whisper, Kenma thought with a smile.

“Like you,” Kenma stated simply, looking back at the boy, whose face flushed even more.

“Kenma…” Shouyou sounded so touched and for once in his life, he felt as if he was at a loss for words. Those two words were probably the most touching thing anyone had ever said to him.

Their eyes met once more and both started to move in closer, but something caught both of their eyes before they could get any closer.

It was a shooting star and Kenma knew that if his heartbeat raced any faster, he’d have a heart attack. This was too much. He had feared that this date would go poorly, but no, it had become the diametric opposite. And it was all thanks to nature and the cosmos.

He made his wish quickly. He wasn’t one to believe in wishing upon a star or making wishes in general, but he was starting to. Tonight had been one revelation after another, so how could he not? The universe was definitely trying to tell him something, so he wished for courage. Courage to be able to pursue this further without fear or anxiety. Courage to show Shouyou exactly how he felt.

He looked over at Shouyou, who still had his eyes closed. Was he still wishing? The shooting star was long gone.

“Hey, Shouyou?” Kenma whispered, propping himself up on one arm so his face hovered slightly above his.

“Hmm?” Shouyou opened his eyes and their eyes met. Kenma had never seen him this close before, but it still felt like he was seeing him for the first time.

Searching his face for permission, Kenma saw Shouyou nod his head slightly. Kenma leaned in, gathering all of his courage in one breath, and placed his lips gently on Shouyou’s.

Kenma had never kissed anyone before and judging from the slight hesitation on Shouyou’s part, he concluded that he probably hadn’t either. His lips moved hesitantly against his as he felt a hand grab the back of his neck and stroke it lightly. Kenma moved his free hand to Shouyou’s side and caressed it gently. And, as if to fit the mood of the date, Kenma felt like he was seeing stars. Despite the innocence of the kiss, he could feel the electricity charge through him.

After a few moments, Kenma pulled away a little. His face was still close. Shouyou’s eyes were open half way, dazed as a goofy grin spread across his boyish features. Despite Kenma giving him such a tender look, Shouyou couldn’t even bring himself to look away shyly.

“I guess wishing on a shooting star really works…” was all Shouyou could say. Kenma smiled gently as he stroked his cheek gently. He couldn’t agree more.

The two of them sat up and with his newfound courage, Kenma wrapped his arms around the other boy, pulling him against his chest and burying his lips into the messy orange locks.

The two didn’t say anything more. They didn’t need to. They continued to look on into the horizon, where the dark ocean and the starry heavens seemed to meet…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay a few things: 
> 
> 1) I know that Venus is the brightest "star" in the sky. But because it's a planet, I went with Sirius. Also because Shouyou can mean "sunshine" and "heaven" I decided to sort of combine the concept I guess? 
> 
> 2) I made Kenma the ocean because well, the boy's a bit of an enigma to me still. So I thought the ocean and starry night sky was perfect. I just wanted to make it as romantic as possible. 
> 
> Also sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, I edited this as best I could at 2 in the morning. Well, this was my first official Haikyuu!! fic. Thanks for reading! ♡


End file.
